Hard Choices
by Dangerously Sweet
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew fic. R&R plz } Kish declares Ichigo as his; but Ichigo doesn't want him but what happens when Kish becomes nice and will do anything for her; even switch side maybe. But what about Ryou and Masaya?
1. Madness

Chapter 1: Madness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or ne thing in this story although I do. heheheh  
  
Ichigo Momomiya was walking to her work from school one afternoon. She knew it as going to rain. She could feel it and the clouds were starting to rolling she could hear thunder in the distance. Ichigo was almost to work when she heard a voice in her ear.  
  
"How are you doing, Honey?" it said. Of course she knew who it was immediately.  
  
"What do you want Kish?" she turned to face him but he had disappeared.  
  
"Just checking up on my toy," he said in her ear from behind.  
  
"I'm not your toy," she whirled around to find him floating in the sky.  
  
"Well.we could always be boyfriend girlfriend," he lifted a finger to his chin and laughed, "If you want to honey.ok!"  
  
"What, no." she said, she was furious and she gave him an evil glare. He just smiled with satisfaction.  
  
He swooped down fast and gave her a kiss; she barely had time to react when he grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up into the sky with him.  
  
"If I dropped you from here would you land on your feet? Honey," he asked still smirking.  
  
"Set me down Kish!" she demanded.  
  
"Here." He let go. Ichigo fell, she closed her eyes but she didn't feel any ground. She opened one eye and saw Ryou holding her while the others were using their powers against Kish. Of coarse he was laughing at them and made a Kirema Anima.  
  
Ryou was looking at Kish and not paying attention to the person in his arms.  
  
"I'll come back for you later," Kish called, "honey. Remember you're MY girlfriend now." He laughed as he disappeared.  
  
"What's he talking about onii-chan?" Pudding (Fon) asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said as Ryou set her down and he looked kind of pissed at something.  
  
"Is something wrong Ryou," Ichigo finally asked.  
  
"You're late!" he said monotonously. Everyone fell over (anime style cept Zakuro and Ryou)  
  
"Well I couldn't help it," she was starting to yell. He just began to walk back towards the café.  
  
"What's his problem?" she thought.  
  
All five of then followed him in semi-silence. Pudding was talking about something that no one heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Time passed~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After everyone else had gone home, only Ichigo and Ryou were left. The rain had come and gone during work hours. Keiichiro was somewhere buying supplies; the rest were home. Ryou was looking at some papers while Ichigo finished cleaning the place.  
  
"I hope your not getting too friendly with the aliens, Ichigo, you know your going to have to get rid of them," Ryou said giving Ichigo a jump form the sudden noise.  
  
"What," she said in an angry voice. "I'm NOT."  
  
"Whatever you say, Cat girl," he said still looking at the papers.  
  
She had stopped cleaning and was staring at Ryou 'what the hell's his problem. The nerve of him' she thought.  
  
Just before she could yell at him the front the front door opened.  
  
"You two are still are here," Keiichiro said, more like a statement than a question, "Ryou why don't you take Ichigo home. I'm sure you wouldn't want another Kish incident."  
  
"Whatever," he said getting up and put on his jacket and changed.  
  
Ryou was already outside by the time she got there. They began their back to Ichigo's house.  
  
Ryou was walking centimeters away from Ichigo. She wondered what he was thinking; he had a glazed look on his face staring forward.  
  
"Ichigo, stop looking at me." He said while he face turned a bright red color.  
  
"Gomen. Gomen. But you look." she paused not knowing what the word was.  
  
"I look?" he pressed.  
  
"I don't know, but you have this look that makes it seem like you're a million miles away. I was wondering if you're ok," she said. He stopped walking and looked like he was deep in though.  
  
"Ryou," She said after a while. He looked at her slowly.  
  
"Go home," he said half annoyed half concerned.  
  
"What. That's all you have to say?" she was always surprised at how Ryou could push her buttons, "Fine."  
  
Ichigo stormed off while Ryou took a turn toward where the park where they first met.  
  
Ichigo was curious to know what he was doing here and why didn't he go back to the café.  
  
When he didn't do anything she got bored and that the sun had set and there was only a few minutes left of there being any sun light left.  
  
She was about to turn and leave when a shadow came out form behind a tree. 


	2. Troubles on the other side

Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ne one from this fic. Cept the main idea. Thankx to all the reviewers and mega Thnxz to my beta-er  
  
"Who are you watching, honey," Kish asked. Ichigo swung around and came face to face with her suppose to be boyfriend.  
  
"None of your business Kish, she snarled he just smiled and peeked around her looking at Ryou but before he could get a good look at him Ichigo swung her body in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and went on the other side, but she went in front of him again.  
  
"So who is it that weak human boy?" he said now looking at her with a twitch of anger.  
  
"No, leave me alone Kish," she turned he head to see if Ryou was still there but when she saw Kish shimmer in, out there she turned back to where he was and it only told her that, that really was him out there. She turned back and they were giving each other a death glare. She was scared to go out there.  
  
When she got the courage to go out there when they heard her break a twig they both looked at her and she froze on the spot. She gave a weak smile and waved. She was surprised and couldn't move. When she didn't they looked back at each other.  
  
"She's mine!! So just forget about her!" Kish said menacingly. Ryou just stared at him and gave him another glare.  
  
"umm." Ichigo started but was cut off by Kish floating over to her side and putting his arm around her arms keeping them from moving. She started to struggle.  
  
"Hey let me go!" She said, Kish just looked at her and held her tighter. Ryou took a step forward and glared at Kish. Kish was glaring back at him. Then with his other hand he made an alien and made a Kirema Anima. Ryou took a few steps back.  
  
When the Kirema Anima was about to attack Ryou, Ichigo jabbed Kish in the stomach or as close as she could get with her hands the way they were, he stumbled back a little. She instantly turned into Mew Ichigo.  
  
"Strawberry Bell Bell" she grabbed her bell and then moved it towards her other hand, "Strawberry Check," she yelled as the cat-type Kirema Anima disappeared.  
  
Ryou was standing back but when it disappeared he came up next to Ichigo and looked at Kish. Ichigo also looked at Kish who had a hurt look on his face, she was sort of sad to see him looking sad, but quickly dismissed it.  
  
"Well Ichigo, I'll be back and don't forget that your supposed to be MY girlfriend!" Kish said as he left and shimmered out of sight. Ichigo turned back to normal.  
  
"Man, when will he get the picture that I'm not his girlfriend!?" she sighed, "Well I better get home, are you going to be okay? Ryou"  
  
"Yea of coarse I'll be fine, just get home before you cause more trouble!" he said rather harshly.  
  
"Fine," she stomped off in the direction of her house. 'Why is he always so mean? I don't understand. Maybe I did something wrong.'  
  
Ichigo made it home and went to sleep unaware of the wondering alien watching outside her window.  
  
"So this is the one Kish is always after, I don't see anything extra ordinary about her," Pai said to himself. He had come to see what had kept Kish from getting his mission finished. He decided to get rid of this nuisance once and for all.  
  
"Meow," came a hearable noise from the room inside, he saw her turn in her bed, 'disgusting' he thought to himself 'I'll kill this one now before any problems happen.'  
  
Just as he had make the alien in his hands came Kishs' form in front of him. He had an angry look on his face and his arms spread in a protecting manner. As if to say 'stay away' or 'leave her alone'.  
  
"So Kish does this mean that we're enemy's? You know you can't protect her it's against the mission, you know that. If you don't move I'll be forced to believe that you are indeed on the other team.  
  
"Fine I don't care but get away from MY Ichigo before I have to hurt you," Kish said heatedly. He dropped his hands but kept attention to the alien in his hands and his fan in the other.  
  
"Well I never thought I'd see the day when one of my own kind went over to the human side! This is disgusting Kish, don't think for one second you'll be able to come back to Taruto and me."  
  
"I wont need to I'll be fine on my own, you can just tell your "supposed" Deep Blue. You know just as much as I do that Aliens stand no chance against the Mews." Kish said noticing that Pai had gotten rid of the alien. Pai looked to calm for that moment.  
  
"Well I suppose I can let you go this time since I have a bigger better plan for the Mew Mew's and now I can enjoy getting rid of you too. I never really liked you, now you'll be just as trashy as humans. Kish..do not get in my way," with that he shimmered off and probably went back to base.  
  
Kish stayed longer and looked into the window at his beloved Ichigo and sat there till the sun came up and when he heard the slightly muffled sound of the alarm clock through the window he left, not knowing where to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Scene Change ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ichigo pulled herself out of bed and got ready for school, today she wished she could just have one normal day no Kish, no Kirima Animas, no work (which wasn't going to happen) and wished she could spend time with Masaya.  
  
She got her school outfit on and put her hair up in the usual part hair. She began out the door, she was feeling a little weird but she just kept going thinking it was because of the bad weather. When she reached school, her friends came up to her and asked if she had seen Masaya this morning. She responded no obviously cause she had just got there (oo I don't kno the names of the two friends so sry).  
  
She was lead by her two friends to go see Masaya who had just come out of kendo practice. He was walking with two other girls. Ichigo didn't think anything of it, she knew everyone liked him and he was popular.  
  
"Someone told me that he was asked out on a date by one of them and he said yes," the friend on her right sid said.  
  
"No way I thought we were.I thought," she started but couldn't finish cause just as she was about to say it. Masaya turned around and saw her, he didn't smile but just turned away. Ichigo shivered, it was such a cold stare. She kept her still and didn't move but when one of her friends told her she was going to be late if she didn't hurry she snapped out of it and told herself she'd find out what was wrong later.  
  
A/N: ok sry if some people are a little ooc but it will eventually lead to where I'm goin. Ne way if you guys want to yell at me go ahead, if you want to suggest stuff for later let me kno in a review or email me: JupitorQueen88@aol.com but I hope you like it. 


	3. Questionable relations

AN: oh man I am SOOOO sorry for being so late on this for everyone not that I had a date for it to be done but it's been like a month. Sorry for all you anticipators. ^_^' don't kill me plz. N-Eway, to continue on. P.S - reviewing goes a LONG way! ^_^ ~ p.s. almost everyone, except for like 2 people want this to be Ryou/ Ichigo fic.so since you are the readers/reviewers. I will listen to you and this will become a ryou/Ichigo fic.now should it be really fluffy or not??? Lets see..??  
  
P.S. - the blue knight won't be in here (if you don't know who he is oh well, if you do he's not in so to bad for you blue knight lovers.)  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: look for it in the earlier chapters  
  
Ichigo went through school like it was just a normal day. However, today she avoided seeing Masaya. When he walked by, she would look out the window or she held up her notebook so he couldn't see her face.  
  
The day finally ended. Ichigo was glad that she wouldn't have to worry about Masaya during the evening. But, when she got outside he was waiting for her.  
  
"Ichigo, we need to talk about something." He calmly stood against the brown building, and looked at her with nonchalance. The redhead approached him carefully.  
  
"Oh? About what?" Ichigo asked nervously.  
  
"About what's been happening between us. I don't mean for this to sound mean or weird or anything, but I think that we should just be friends; nothing more, nothing less. I really hope that this won't change things between us."  
  
Ichigo stared silently at him, her face turning pale. "No. I guess not." She whispered.  
  
"Well, um. I have to go, Ichigo. I have a date, sorry." He bowed quickly and exited to the right. Ichigo saw him meet a cute girl with brown hair and eyes. It was her friend, Miwa. She couldn't believe it! Some friend she was!  
  
"Well well well. look here, and what have I found? It looks like a sad little kitten," An all-to-familiar voice called from behind the redhead.  
  
"Kish," Ichigo sighed exasperatedly. "Not right now, I don't have time for your antics." She began to walk away, running off in the opposite direction Masaya did. Of course Kish followed and continued talking.  
  
"You know. I can get rid of him for us if you want," the alien stated calmly.  
  
Ichigo stopped and turned around, eyes wide. "Are you insane? That'd be crazy," she said, stunned.  
  
"Yes," He smirked. "I am. insanely in love with you!" After these words, his face suddenly turned serious, and he looked up and to the side. He disappeared quickly without another word or movement.  
  
"What's his problem?" Ichigo wondered. She turned around the corner and saw two well known aliens in the sky. Pai and Tart were floating in conversation. Just then Kish shimmered in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kish asked angrily.  
  
Both Pai and Tart were unaware of Ichigo's presence  
  
"My job, that's what I am doing! Now, get out of my way before I have to kill you right now. I'd be rather perturbed if I had to do it now, I would much rather wait until later, and slowly torture you." Pai said to Kish, a malicious smile playing on his face, as they both floated above the school.  
  
"I wont let you!" Kish snapped at Pai, still blocking his path to Ichigo.  
  
"Then, I will just have to force my way through!" Pai waved his fan at him. He managed to withstand Pai's attack; unfortunately it only succeeded in ticking Pai off even more. "Let me through, insolent being! I have some testing to do!"  
  
"I'll never let you near my Ichigo!" Kish yelled passionately.  
  
Ichigo was amazed and, to be honest, touched by Kish's words. But she was still hung over on Masaya, and didn't quite get the full force of it. She quickly changed into Mew Ichigo, and made her self known by yelling at Pai.  
  
"Pai! You leave Kish alone! I won't have any testing today on the Mew Mew's. I'm so sick and tired of your fooling around."  
  
Kish just stared at Ichigo, while Pai made his way down to her. She stood still, unable to move in fright. Kish quickly became angry, but he didn't move.  
  
Pai landed on the ground next to Ichigo. He took his hand and gently moved it to her chin; she recoiled out of disgust, and got into fighting stance.  
  
Pai's eyebrow rose in slight surprise, then a slow smile split his lips. "Well, if that's how you feel about it. Then.here!" He threw 3 kirema animas at some surrounding rats. They quickly changed into big, ugly. things. (Much like the first episode, if you've seen it that is)  
  
Ichigo did an amazing acrobatic display to avoiding getting hit by any of them. But, just as she was about to land, one hit her square in the stomach, knocking the wing out of her. She landed on top of some trash cans that were near by. Kish was finishing off a Kirema Anime off to the side.  
  
Ichigo stood up as fast as her injured body could, and used her Strawberry Bell-Bell attack on one of them, while Kish attacked another one. Pai was nowhere to be seen, when they had finished.  
  
"I could have dealt with him on my own. I don't need your help," Kish said defensively, although he was slightly relieved. But that didn't change the fact that she had interfered with his conversation. He thought he might have been able to take Pai on by himself! He was strong enough. wasn't he?  
  
"Listen," Ichigo started carefully, "If you're really going to change, against your friends-"  
  
"They are NOT my friends!!" Kish yelled interrupting her, his eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Ok, well if you're leaving them.." Ichigo looked at him carefully, exploring his facial expressions. Was he being honest? She wasn't sure, maybe this was just a set up? Maybe this was just to get closer to her, or the other Mew Mews?  
  
"I'm sincere," Kish began again. "I know you're probably thinking that I just wanna get closer to you but."  
  
"What the." Ichigo jumped. "Can you read minds?"  
  
"No, I can read faces, especially yours Ichigo," he said with a slight grin.  
  
"Ok, well if you are really serious, then prove it!" Ichigo was eager for some confirmation of his loyalty.  
  
"Ok." Kish shrugged. "I'll go kill them." He turned around, and was about to go and kill his 'companions', after all it was how he was raised. To kill anyone who didn't believe in your beliefs.  
  
"NO!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing his wrist. "That's ok, you don't have to kill anyone!" She didn't like the thought of killing them, even though she knew the time would come when they would somehow have to dispose of the aliens. She just hoped it wasn't so. gruesome.  
  
"Ok, make up you mind," he said exasperatedly, tuning around and looking at her. His eyes pierced hers suddenly. She was speechless, she never noticed how golden his eyes were, she loved the color. They were so. amazing.  
  
"Listen," Ichigo said carefully, tearing her eyes away from his. "Let's go back to the café and we'll see what they'll make of this, because I really don't know what to do!" She started to turn, but Kish quickly grabbed her arm and swung her back around to face him. The redhead was closer than what was needed, and she felt a little awkward (being in his arms and all.) but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Is that one guy there...the guy from the other night?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Ryou? Yeah..why?"  
  
"Let's not go there. we'll figure something out at your house. Yeah. let's go there. I don't think I should be near him right now, I don't know how I'D handle myself, the stupid." he rambled a little bit then looked at her, blushing for an instant. He didn't mean to sound so weird "Please?"  
  
"Ok." Ichigo nodded slowly, and they started off.  
  
Ok sorry I'm going to stop there so I can get the chapter out. I mean witch would you rather have, a really long chapter or sooner releases? Well here ya are. Sorry for the long delay on chapters but I a) forgot b) had a fight with a friend c) had hw/ lots of it d) was REALLY lazy! P.s. thankees to my beta-er who makes this thingy work. without my beta-er this would be really bad even more confusing than it is. and really messed up. But enjoy ^_^ 


	4. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE: ok well my comp. crashed and whatever story I had for chapt. 4 just got set back a little bit....I hope my beta gets this message because I don't have time to tell you (SORRY) but I will be working on it and I was close....yea....I had been working on it I swear, jk but I will try to get it done at least before June, not promising anything but I will try....so busy....tired....ok well I will try again and hopefully it will be better than before!! ok well ttyl 


End file.
